Love and Hate
by MomoHinaChan
Summary: When Naruto came back from fighting Nagato he went to see Hinata in the hospital. After telling her that he wasnt ready for love but he still wanted to be friends he went missing. Now after three more years of Hinata's heart being broken he is back...
1. Naruto Returns

I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto Characters

* * *

A girl with long black hair with a tint of blue in it was walking down the streets of Konaha. She was going to the training grounds to meet up with her team. As she was walking she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a long time. When she turned the corner she saw a certain gold blond hair ninja. She let out a gasp and hid behind the wall. Sure she saw him when he came back from his three year training a year ago but she hadn't seen him since the rebuild of Konaha. The girl put her hand up to her chest where her heart was madly beating. The last time they talked was when she was in the hospital after the battle against Pein.

She would never forget that battle. That's where and when she told Naruto that she had always loved him. But when he came back to Konaha and went to see her, he had told her he didn't know yet and that he didn't know didn't know if he was ready for someone to love him, but he still wanted to be friends for now. But after that day she never saw him again, so she thought that maybe he didn't want to see her anymore. HE had broken her heart but she still loved him with all her heart.

"Oi Hinata!" She heard someone yell while waving a hand in front of her face.

That's what brought her out of her thinking. Her lavender eyes looked at the hand than up at the person. Sure enough it was Naruto and boy had he changed. His golden hair was now a little longer than it was before but it was still spiky on top. He was still wearing orange but he had more black on than orange, and he had a cape like white with red markings jacket on.

"Oi Hinata, You ok?" he asked while looking at her.

Hinata's face went red as she saw him look her up and down. Without even knowing it, Hinata had fainted. She waited for the cold hard ground to come but instead she felt two strong warm arms wrap around her that stopped her from falling. The last thing she heard was Naruto saying

"Some things never change…."

A couple minute later Hinata opened her eyes. She blinked as she sat up and looked around at where she was. She was at the training grounds and she heard a lot of yelling and fighting. When she looked at where the yelling was coming from, she saw Kiba yelling at Naruto while fighting him.

"you're awake Hinata" A boy with glasses on, with black hair wearing a gray jacket with black pants said.

Hinata jumped a little when she heard his voice.

"Sh…Shino-kun D…don't sc…scare me like that" Hinata said while looking up at him.

Shino sighed as he looked over at Kiba and Naruto. Hinata looked over at them than at Shino.

"What made them fight, Shino-kun?" Hinata asked without a stutter like she has been doing for awhile now.

Shino put his hands in his pockets before saying

"Naruto came walking by with you in his arms passed out and Kiba got mad. He started yelling at Naruto for breaking your heart and for not being here for a year…."

Hinata smiled a little as she remembered the day when she told Kiba that Naruto Broke her heart………

Flash Back-

Hinata was sitting down by a lake trying not to cry. Her long hair was blowing in the wind while she sat there. She then heard a tree branch crack and hit the ground. When she turned around, she saw Kiba with his dog, Akamaru.

"Oi Hinata, Neji's been lookin for ya." Kiba said while walking over to her.

Hinata sighed as she looked out at the water. She didn't really want to go back; all she ever heard from her father was how pathetic she was. Kiba sat down next to her while Akamaru sat on the other side of her laying his head on her lap. Hinata started to pet Akamaru's head.

"Ok Hinata what's wrong?" Kiba asked but didn't get an answer.

"You've been more quite than usual." He said while looking at her.

Hinata looked down at Akamaru as she continued to pet him. She didn't want him to know about what Naruto said because she knew he would seek his life if she told him. But she knew he would find out anyway. She let out a long sigh before telling him.

"Na….Naruto-kun…he…he told me he didn't know what to think….he… he didn't know if he was ready for some…..someone to….to lo….love him."

Kiba looked at her and he could see that she was heartbroken. He sighed as he put an arm around her. He could always tell when she was about to cry.

"Maybe he just needs time Hina-chan." He said while looking down at her.

Hinata looked up at him as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Bu…but…but it's almost been one year and….and I….I ha….haven't se…seen or….or…heard from him…." Hinata said while putting her hands over her face.

Kiba glared at the clouds in the blue sky. It was true Naruto disappeared the day after he talked to Hinata. No one had seen or heard from him ever since. He even asked Lady Tsunade where he was but she wouldn't tell.

"Hinata…..Hinata I swear when I find him or he comes back I'll beat the living crap out of him" Kiba said as he looked at Hinata.

End of flash back-

Hinata stood up and walked over to where Kiba and Naruto were fighting. Shino looked at her as she walked. He knew what she was going to do. Hinata then walked into the middle of the battle field and stood there. She then proceeded to put her hands out at her sides.

"STOP IT!!" Hinata yelled as she saw the two almost run into her. She glared at them with her lavender eyes and saw them panting for breath.

"Hinata get out of the way!" Kiba yelled gasping for air.

Naruto and Kiba were glaring at each other before Naruto sighed and put his hand out to shake Kiba's.

"Truce?..." Naruto asked as he looked at Kiba who didn't look too happy at the moment. "Come on Kiba let's be friends again," Naruto said as he smiled his famous fox grin.

Kiba just started at him but then took Naruto's hand. Kiba smirked as he then pulled Naruto towards him and put him in a head lock.

"Don't you ever leave without telling us and don't break her heart again," Kiba said while looking at Naruto.

Hinata giggled a little at their actions. She then saw them looking at her. Kiba let go of Naruto and they both put their hands behind their heads while showing of their smiles. No one had heard Hinata giggle or laugh after Naruto left and boy was Kiba happy to hear her angel like giggles again. Hinata blinked a little before putting her hands over her mouth. Her face turned red as she looked at them.

"Oi Hinata you okay? Your face is red," Naruto asked as he walked over to her. He put his hand on her forehead and put his other hand on his.

"Hm, it doesn't seem like you have a fever." He said as he put his hands back to his sides.

Hinata blushed even more, and felt a little dizzy. As she was looking at Naruto, her vision became blurry and the next thing she knew was that she was falling towards the ground. But this time no one got to her in time.

When she woke up, she was in her room. She didn't remember how she got there, but the last thing she remembered was hearing Naruto's voice. Hinata looked around her room and noticed that it was already night time. She shivered as she pulled the blankets closer to her. When she looked at her window, she noticed it was open.

'I thought I closed that this morning' she thought to herself before getting out of bed and walking over to the window.

Hinata looked out the window to see blond, gold hair glow in the wind as a shadow jumped away over the wall. Hinata smiled, she knew who it was and was glad that it wasn't a dream. Suddenly she heard footsteps walking closer and closer to her room. Hinata quickly closed her window just in time to see Neji and her Father Hiashi walk into the room.

"Hinata, I heard that you have been asleep since Kiba brought you home," Hiashi asked as he looked at his daughter.

Hinata looked down at her feet; she started to fidget with her fingers like she always did when she was nervous or scared. Hinata knew her father was most likely mad at her. Neji was always with him when something was going on. Neji didn't like being there when Hinata got in trouble. He always wanted to help Hinata, but he knew that if he ever stepped out of line, Hiashi would make the hand signs and activate his curse seal. Hiashi watched his daughter while he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well?"

Hinata looked up to her father then looked at Neji and returned her gaze back to her father. She put her hands at her side while standing up straight. She let out a sigh and closed her lavender eyes, and then she opened them.

"I am sorry father. I guess I was just tired after training since morning" She lied hoping that her father would buy it.

Hiashi looked at his daughter. He then proceeded to turn around to face the door and said, "If that is all, I hope tomorrow you do not over work yourself again…" and after that he left the room.

Neji waited until Hiashi was all the way down the hall. He glanced at Hinata.

"You better hope he doesn't find out that Naruto brought you back to the house."

Neji was about to leave when he felt a hand pulling his shirt. He turned his head and saw Hinata looking up at him. Her lavender eyes said it all. He smiled a small smile that he would only let Hinata or Ten-Ten see. Hinata then let go of him and he walked out of her room. She walked back over to her bed and sat down staring at the ceiling, she smiled to herself as she started to reminisce on that day's events. She lay down towards her softy, purple pillow before falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Confussed and a fight

I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters

* * *

Hinata opened her eyes the next morning. She heard whispering and looked around but no one was there. She walked over to her window and looked out it. She saw Neji talking to someone behind a tree. She didn't think anything of it tell she heard

"What do you mean I can't see her!?" yelled a certain golden blond haired knuckle headed Ninja.

Hinata blinked as she saw Neji try to make him stop yelling. She jumped out of her room though the window and stood behind the tree so that they couldn't see her. She kept hearing Neji talking him to shut-up or everyone in the mansion would find out he was there. Hinata giggled but not loud enough so they could hear her.

"Naruto you broke her heart once I don't want to see it happen again" Neji half yelled but not loud enough for people to hear him only so Naruto could. Neji looked at the blond with his famous glare.

"If you break her little heart again I'll kill you myself" he said with anger in his voice.

Naruto looked at him, never in his life had he heard anger come from Neji. Naruto blinked before rolling his eyes.

"How did I break her heart, all I did was just tell her I wasn't ready for love and that we could still be friends." He said while putting his hands behind his head like he always did.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she heard his words. She looked down at the ground. 'He didn't even think about how I felt when he left without telling anyone where he was going' she thought to herself trying not to let any tears fall from her eyes.

"Naruto!! You broke her heart when you left without telling anyone" Neji almost yelled but remand calm like he had been taught.

"I know when she is heart broken or worried…..She won't stop cooking or training when she is and I could tell she was both…" Neji said while looking at the blond.

Never in Neji life had he meet someone this stupid... well besides Lee. He looked to the side and smirked he knew Hinata was there. But he also knew that Naruto didn't even feel Hinata's Chakra.

"Neji you got it all wrong, I left without telling anyone but Baa-chan because if I didn't come back at all nobody would be sad…" Naruto said while looking up at the sky like Shikamaru would do. He then looked at Neji before saying

"Well I got to go… Sakura wants to talk to me about something." Naruto said before jumping away from Neji.

Neji sighed he waited a couple more minutes then looked over at where Hinata had been hiding.

"You can come out now Hinata-Hime" he said while looking back up at the leaves.

Hinata walked out from behind the tree looking down at her feet. She was still thinking about what Naruto had said. Her hands were at her sides. Neji looked over at her and gave a sigh. He was about to say something but Hinata got to it first.

"Why….why did you tell Naruto-kun n…no…not to…..to some see me….an…anymore…." She stuttered while looking at the ground. She then looked up at him.

"You don't have to tell me besides I have to go meet up with Kiba-kun" she said before jumping back into her room to get dressed.

After she got dressed she walked out of the mansion and down the street. Hinata stopped walking when she saw one of her closest friends with pink hair holding on to a golden blond haired ninja. Hinata's eyes widened, she had told Sakura what had happened and she told her all her secretes. Hinata felt a single tear run down her cheek. She broke out into a run. As she ran she ran into Sakura but didn't even stop to say she was sorry. The next thing Hinata knew was that she was standing in front of a lake, the same lake where Naruto had seen her dancing when they were on a mission. Hinata felt her knees give out and she fell on to her knees on the ground. She knew she should just ask Sakura why she was holding onto Naruto like that, but she also knew that Sakura like Naruto. Sure Sakura told Hinata that she liked Naruto ever since he came back from his three year training.

But if Sakura has fallen for Naruto and if Sakura tells Naruto she knew Naruto would be happy and that's all Hinata wanted. She wanted Naruto to be happy. Hinata looked out at the water; she then looked down at herself in the water. She hadn't changed much since last year like Sakura had. Hinata's hair was longer than it was a year ago. She even changed her outfit to where she was wearing black pants with a purple skirt over it, but she still was wearing the same purple jacket. Hinata sighed, but when she heard s twig snap she looked around like she was looking for a fight. But it was just Akumaru. Hinata smiled a little when Akumaru sat down beside her

"Don't… scare me like that Akumaru-kun" she said while looking at the big dog. Akumaru just sat there with a smile on his face while wagging his tail. Hinata let out a small sigh as she looked up at the clouds. She then looked back at Akumaru.

"Kiba must be looking for you Akumaru." Hinata said as she put her hand on the dogs head.

Akumaru just barked as he sat there looking at her. Hinata patted his head while smiling. She then heard someone yelling

"Oi, Akumaru where'd ya go!"

Hinata looked to where the voice came from. She saw some brown hair through one of the bushes and she let out a small giggle as Akumaru got up and started to stack his pray. Akumaru then jumped at the person. Hinata heard a whimper.

"Akumaru-kun…are…are you ok" she asked as she stood up from where she was sitting and walked over to where Akumaru had jumped.

When Hinata looked behind the bushes she saw Akumaru on top of Kiba. Kiba had let out a growl as he sat up and pushed Akumaru off of him. Akumaru just sat there with a proud look on his face and barked. Kiba looked up at Hinata. He smirked a little as he said

"Hinata what are you doing here?"

Hinata blinked a little before she let out a small giggle. She wasn't one for laughing or anything of that sort. She only giggled when she thought something was funny or if she was hiding something. Hinata sat down next to Kiba, as she did her smile disappeared and a frown appeared.

"I just needed to be alone for a while that's all" She said in a soft voice as she put her hands on her lap.

Kiba looked at her with a sad face. He knew something had happened and he was going to find out. He saw that Hinata's eyes were a little red from crying and that's when it his him straight in the face. He looked over at Akumaru who let out a small growl as he stood up.

"Hinata stay here…" Kiba said as he stood up and walked out from where they were. Akumaru followed him with a growl. Hinata looked at them leave, she then looked through the bushes to see Sakura and Naruto. Kiba was glaring at the blond who was hiding behind Sakura. Sakura was trying to calm down the dog nin.

"What the hell do you want Naruto-baka" Kiba asked with a growl.

Sakura looked up at the angry dog nin. She sighed as Naruto stepped from behind her.

"Kiba it's not what you think, Hinata's got the wrong idea" Sakura said as she looked up at him from behind Naruto.

Akumaru let out a growl while Kiba's fingernails grew a little. Kiba smirked as he looked at the two.

"Funny Hinata didn't tell me anything but now I know so tell" Kiba said as Akumaru started to circle around them. Akumaru let out a howl as he watched Sakura stiffen.

"But why don't you tell me what Hinata thought wasn't true" Kiba smirked a little

Naruto looked around as if he was looking for someone. Sakura keep looking at Kiba .

"She saw me hanging on to Naruto's arm…" Sakura said softly. "I was just happy to see him again."

Kiba looked up at them then over at Akumaru then back over at them. He then smiled a little as he walked up behind Sakura and whispered in her ear

"You knew Hinata loves him and you know she takes everything seriously."

Naruto looked at them. He saw Sakura had scared and shock written all over her face. He let out a growl as he pushed Kiba away from her. Kiba slid to the side landing in his fighting pose on all fours.

"Don't touch her Kiba" Naruto yelled as he stepped in front of Sakura.

Hinata gasped a little but covered her mouth with her right hand. Naruto looked over to where the gasp came from but Kiba was there in a flash. Kiba looked like he was protecting something. Naruto looked back at Sakura and told her something. Sakura then disappeared in smoke.

"hmmm that's funny that's the same thing you said to Paine about Hinata wasn't it" Kiba said/asked as he stood up from his stants.

"I found her crying Uzumaki, you better hope Neji doesn't find out" after Kiba said that he walked over to Akumaru and before they left he said

"I told you Uzumaki if you hurt her I'll hurt you" and with that he walked off with Akumaru fallowing him.

Hinata just sat there behind the bush and didn't make a sound. Once she heard Naruto leave, she stood up and looked around. Hinata closed her eyes and sighed. When she opened them she was face to upside down face. Her eyes widened when she saw the sea blue eyes and gold blond hair of Naruto. She could feel her face turn red. She felt like she was about to fain but she didn't (which really is rear)

"Na…Na...Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she stepped back a little.

Naruto flipped off the tree branch and landed on his feet in front of Hinata. Naruto looked at her

"Oi Hinata did you hear everything?" He asked while crossing his arms over his chest. Hinata only nodded since she didn't know what to say. Naruto sighed before saying

"What you saw was only Sakura being over joy with me being back…. Once she saw you run off she knew you thought the wrong thing…"

Hinata looked down at her hands while she put her two index fingers together. Her bangs fell in front of her eyes. She should have known Sakura wouldn't go after him, since she already told Sakura how she felt about Naruto. But she also knew that Sakura liked Naruto more than a brother even thought she won't show it or talk about it.

"Na..Naruto-kun…." But Hinata was cut off by someone growling. Hinata looked up to see Naruto's back facing her. She blinked a little but then heard the growl again. The growl came from Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what's….." but she was cut off yet again, this time by Naruto turning around to face her and put his hand to her mouth.

Naruto looked into her eyes before pulling her towards him into a hug. He put his face next to her ear and whispered

"Don't say anything…someone's here" he then let go of her but stood in front of her in a protective way.

Hinata stayed quite just like she was told. She then gasped Naruto was right someone was here and they had a lot of Chakra. Naruto backed up a little making Hinata do the same tell she backed up into a tree. Naruto keep looking around while Hinata was trapped and didn't know what to do…..


	3. The note

I do not own Naruto what so ever

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto looked around at the surroundings as he heard someone yelling as they got closer. He then blinked a little as he saw a flash of brown and white while being kicked in the face getting sent off away from Hinata and hit into another tree. Naruto looked over to see Neji looking at his cousin Hinata with concern in his eyes even though he didn't show it anyone could tell from his eyes.

"Hinata are you ok" Neji said while looking her up and down seeing if she was hurt. He then sighed as he found she wasn't.

Neji looked over at Naruto who was now laying on the ground looking at them. Neji glared at him while walking really fast over to Naruto. Neji then put his hands on Naruto's collar and lifted him up into the air as he said

"I told you Uzumaki if you make her cry again I would kill you"

Hinata stood up and ran over to her cousin "Neji-nii-san stop it I just saw something that wasn't true that's all" she said as she held onto her cousin's arm trying to get him to put Naruto down.

Neji didn't move all he did was glare over at Naruto. He then moved his arm and made Hinata go flying a little but she didn't get hurt. He then looked over at Naruto and threw him to the side and stood in a fighting stands. Naruto shock his head as he got up and looked over at Hinata who was now sitting on the ground a couple feet away. She looked over at them like she was scared. She knew what her cousin was capful of doing and she didn't want Naruto-kun to get hurt like the others that Neji-nii-san had fought. Naruto looked at Neji and sighed as he took out some weapons. He didn't want Hinata to see them fight but he knew no matter what he said Neji would not stop.

"Neji stop before you get hurt I don't want to fight you" Naruto said while getting into his fighting stands.

Neji smirked as he ran at Naruto and started to do his 10,000 palms attack but none of them hit Naruto since he was moving way to fast. Naruto then made 10 clones and smiled as he went behind Neji and hit him into a tree. Naruto then looked over at Hinata who looked like she was about to faint form all that was going on. Naruto was about to run over to her when he felt someone hit him in the back of the head and that's when he blacked out the last thing he saw was Hinata's face with tears running down her cheeks as Neji picked her up and ran off.

Later that day with Hinata-

Hinata was in her room looking out her window. She hated Neji for what he did, she didn't even know if Naruto was ok or if he was just knocked out. Hinata started to hum a song to herself as she closed her eyes a little as she felt the Atom wind blow through her hair as she sat there. She then stopped humming when she heard someone nock on her door. She didn't turn around when the person walked into her room nor did she say anything. She was too upset to talk to anyone right now. All she wanted to do was to get out the mansion and run off to Naruto to see if he was ok. When she didn't hear them leave she just sat there looking out her window.

"Hinata-Hime I know that you are mad at me but please come down for dinner Hiashi-sama wants to see you" Neji said as he walked over to her.

Neji was about to turn her around when he felt Hinata hit his hand away. She didn't even say anything as she stood up and left the room. As Hinata walked down the halls of the Hyuuga compound she could hear people whispering about her. She didn't care she was use to it all since she wasn't the best Hyuuga in the clan. She walked into the dining room to see her father and sister already eating. Hinata sat down without saying anything and started to eat. Neji walked in after and sat down in front of Hinata.

Hiashi looked over at his oldest daughter and saw how upset she was. He sighed a little as he saw her look up and glare at Neji once or twice then go back to looking at her food. He then looked over at Neji who didn't even look like he felt anything like a true Hyuuga would at times like these. Hinata looked over at her father and smiled as she said

"Papa could you please let me go out to town tomorrow without anyone following me" Hinata looked over at Neji then back at her father.

Hiashi looked at his oldest daughter and nodded as he then put his dishes together and got up as he walked out of the room Hinata's little sister Hinabi stood up and walk out after her father leaving Hinata and Neji alone. As Hinata was getting up she could feel Neji looking right at her but she didn't care. She then walked out of the room and back to her room. As she got to her room she heard something moving around in there. She blinked a little and turned on her byuakugun as looked around. She didn't see anything so she walked into her room.

Hinata looked around her room again but didn't see anything tell she looked over to her nightstand and saw a note. She walked over to it and opened it up. Her eyes widened at what it said.

"Dear Hinata

Don't you ever go near Naruto-kun again or you will be killed. I want you to know that you are not the only one that loves Naruto-kun the way you do…. So don't you think about going near him I'll kill you if you do and just to point out I'll be watching you. I think you know who I am so I don't need to put down my name just remember Hinata-chan I'll be watching and so will my friends……"

Hinata read the note over and over again tell she started to tremble while reading. She then let it fall to the ground as she half fell to the ground on her knees while her upper body was leaning against her bed. She didn't know what to do, she loved Naruto-kun and she wanted to be by his side but she just didn't know what to do about this letter. She knew she couldn't show it to anyone and she knew that if she did she still wouldn't be able to go near Naruto. She just couldn't say anything as she got up and sat down on her bed. She looked at the wall that she was facing and tried not to cry……….


	4. Should I or Should I not

I do not own Naruto in any way what so ever

Hey everyone i just wanted to say thank you for reading my first fanfic and i also would like to say that i need some help. I dont know if i should make Sakura the one who wrote the note so im going to have a vote to see witch chara to use

Sakura-1

Ino-

Ten-Ten-

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since Hinata had gotten that letter. She didn't go near Naruto but she was still watching him from a far. She let out a sigh as she saw Sakura walking down the street with Naruto. Hinata knew the person who wrote the letter but she didn't want to believe it, but it was right in front of her the person who wrote it was always by him ever since he came back that person was the one and only person she told everything to…..

As Hinata was walking she walked past Naruto and Sakura not saying a word but someone else did and she didn't want to hear their voice right now it would just make it more difficult to stay away.

"Oi, Hinata what's up I've been trying to get a hold of you to ask you something but your never answering" Naruto said as he stopped walking.

Hinata stopped walking and looked back at him with a small smile. As she did she felt someone glaring at her, she looked at Sakura and saw it was her. She let out a sigh then walked off not saying anything. She keep walking tell she saw Kiba and Akumaru. Akumaru whimpered as he saw Hinata just walk right by and sit down under the tree they always were at waiting for Karuni. She let out another long sigh as she sat there.

Kiba looked down at her and raised an eye brow. He then sat down next to her and looked at her not making any movement. He then said

"Ok what's wrong…."

Hinata didn't say anything as she sat there. She then looked at Kiba. She didn't know if she should tell him about what was going on but she knew that she had to tell someone and if she told Kiba she knew he wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't let him. She took out the letter and handed it to Kiba. Kiba read it and his eyes went wide. Hinata could tell he didn't know what to say so she just sat there tell it got through to his big head. Kiba just sat there looking at the note. He then looked at Hinata then back at the letter.

"You've got to be kidding me right Hinata…..No one in their right mind would say something like this to a Hyuuga." He said while he saw Hinata look down at the ground.

Akumaru whimpered again as he watched as Sakura walked by with a smile on her face. Kiba saw this and glared at her. Something in his gut told him that Sakura might be the one behind this. He got up and was about to go after Sakura when he felt someone tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Hinata looking up at him holding onto him so he wouldn't go.

"Don't Kiba you'll just make it worse than it is…" Hinata said in her soft voice. She then got up.

Kiba looked at her like she was crazy for not letting him go after her. He then let out a sigh as he knew that Hinata wouldn't let him do anything to hurt one of their friends even if that friend was going to do something to Hinata. Hinata looked up at the sky as a black bird flew by going "baka Baka". Kiba sighed as he put his hands in his pockets and started to walk off to go find Shino. Akumaru looked up at Hinata then started to walk off after his master.

Hinata smiled as she started to walk again but stopped when she saw Naruto right in front of her. She felt her heart skip a beat as she saw him walk up to her with his big goofy grin on his well toned, tanned face. She felt her blood rush up to her head as she felt herself blush. She blinked a little as she looked up at Naruto to see what he was going to do, but all he did was look down at her smiling like always.

"Ne, Hinata can I ask you something" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head like he normally did when he was talking to someone about something. Hinata just nodded her head yes as she tried to not faint while looking up at Naruto.

"Well ya see I was wondering if you wanted to go do somethin this Friday" He asked while he saw that she was losing her balance. His eyes widened as he saw her almost fall but with his fast reflexes he put his strong arms around her and looked into her eyes while she looked back into his.

"You really need to stop doing that Hinata" He said while he chuckled a little before letting her go when she got her balance back.

Hinata blushed as she felt really embarrassed at what had happen. She then remembered the question that Naruto had asked her and she didn't know what to say. She started to think about it but knew that she would most likely run into the one who wrote the note. But she didn't care, her crush for almost all of her life had just asked her out and she was going to go crazy if she didn't say yes. Hinata then took in a deep breath before saying

"Yes Naruto-kun I would love to go with you"

Hinata blushed as she looked up to see Naruto's face. Naruto was smiling like crazy. He then did something that surprised Hinata a lot, he hugged her out of the blue and made her blush like crazy, but she didn't faint and that was somethin. She must be getting use to Naruto being around. Naruto then told her that he would pick her up at 6 pm on Friday. After that he ran off with a big goofy smile on his face.


	5. The Slap and a Date

Hi everyone im sorry i havent been updateing like i should but i havent been feeling well and i just found out that i might have swyn flu so ive been trying to get alot of sleep. Plus i have homework from school and such. But i promise ill try to uplaod more ^_^.

Any who i do not own Naruto because if i did Naruto and Hinata would end up togeather and Sakura would mosy likly end u with no one......

* * *

Two days later-

Hinata was sitting down in her living room waiting for the bell to ring for Naruto to be there to pick her up. She had a big smile on her face tell her father walked into the room and looked over at her with his arms crossed.

"Hinata why are you dressed up, where are you going" He asked while looking over at his daughter.

Hinata didn't know what to say tell Neji walked into the room and looked at Hiashi then over at Hinata and smirked. He then walked out of the room.

"I….I have a date with….with Naruto-kun…." She said as she looked down at her feet not knowing what her father would do.

Hiashi looked at his daughter but then let out a sigh. He walked over to her and smiled as he sat down next to her.

"Hinata….you know that I don't want you to go out with him but…. I know how much you have been though that he broke your heart…..i know that I should let you go but…." He let out a sigh "I will let you go but you must be back by 12 tonight you hear me" he said while looking down at her.

Hinata blinked before looking up at him and smiled as she nodded her head. Then she heard the door bell. Hinata smiled as she stood up and skipped to the door. When she got to the door her hands dropped to the side as she saw a smirking Sakura standing in the door way where one of the branch members had opened the door before she got to it. Hinata didn't know what to do. Her father walked over to Hinata and looked at her then at Sakura. He then blinked a little before looking at his daughter's face. Hinata had the look of shock and fear written all over it. She couldn't move she didn't know what to do or say.

"Can I talk to you out side Hinata-chan" Sakura said in a sweet voice while looking at me.

Hiashi looked at them then he looked only at Hinata "Hinata you can go I'll tell Naruto that you are out in the back yard talking to Sakura"

Hinata nodded as she started to walk to the back yard with Sakura behind her. Hinata didn't know why Sakura was there but she had a feeling that it was about the date that she was going on with Naruto in an hour. Hinata opened the door to the back yard and walked outside. She keep walking tell they were a few miles away from the house. She then looked back at Sakura and saw that she was right in front of her.

"Hinata-chan why didn't you say no to Naruto" Sakura asked while looking at Hinata with a smirk on her face.

Hinata didn't say anything tell she looked around to see no one there but them. She then said

"Because Sakura I love Naruto and you know that, I thought you were my friend but I guess not…." She then turned to walk away but Sakura grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Now Hinata-chan why are you going out with Naruto??" Sakura asked as she looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked at her afraid of what Sakura would do if she told her what she thought but then she just said it with out thinking.

"Because I love Naruto-kun and I know that he wants to give me a chance"

Sakura giggled as she looked at Hinata. She then slapped Hinata hard

"You really think that Hinata-chan" Sakura said while she started to walk around Hinata. "I'll give you today and three months to be with your presses Naruto but after that never see him again" she said as she stopped and looked at Hinata.

Hinata just nodded as she held her hand up on her cheek where Sakura had slapped her but knew that she was most likely not going to do what Sakura said. As Sakura was about to leave they heard Naruto yelling for Hinata to know where she was. Naruto then came up and smiled as he walked up behind Hinata and gave her a hug which made her blush. Sakura just glared at Hinata but then stopped when she smiled and looked up at Naruto.

"See you later Hinata, Naruto" Sakura said as she walked away while she did she smirked to herself.

Hinata let her hand turn green and held the slap mark before Naruto could ask any questions. She then looked up at Naruto with a smile on her face and he retruned the smile but then it faded.

"Hinata…..what were you and Sakura talking about" he asked with a conseren look on his face.

"Nothing Naruto-kun she just wanted to…to… to know if I was ha…happy" she lied.

Hinata wasn't a good liar but she knew that she had to. Naruto could tell she was lying but let it go. He knew if Hinata wanted to tell him something she would tell him when she felt like it. He then took her hand and they walked out of the back yard through the house and out on to the streets of Konaha. Little did Hinata know that a certain boy with long black/brown hair was watching the whole thing.


	6. Halloween

Sorry i havent been on or updating.... My computer was in the shope plus i have school

I do not own any of the charcters in this story.

* * *

It has been four months since Hinata started dating Naruto. In the middle of their third month together something happened that shouldn't have happened at Ino's Halloween party hat she throws every year since she could talk.

Ino's Halloween party-

It was the day of the Halloween party and Hinata had no idea of what to wear at Ino's Halloween party. She had already worn all the outfits she had for Halloween over the years. As she was looking though her cloths something caught her eyes. When she looked closer she saw her angel outfit she wore there years ago. Hinata picked up a pair of bunny ears and the tail that were lying on the floor by her closet door. She then got an idea and grabbed the angel outfit than ran into her bathroom closing the door behind her.

A couple minutes later and Hinata came out of the bath room wearing a short white skirt that went to her knees, a white tank top that stopped at her belly button, and a pair of white boots that went to her knees. She also had the pair of bunny ears on her head while her hair was down and she had on the bunny tail on her butt with a little red ribbon around one of her bunny ears. She smiled at herself as she looked at herself in the mirror hanging on the back of her bedroom door. When Hinata heard the door bell ring she ran right down stairs, but she stopped when she got to the bottom of the stair.

There standing at the door was a very sexy looking Naruto. He was wearing an orange shirt, a pair of orange jeans, and a pair of black converse. He also had fox ears on the top of his head and a fox tail that looked like it was moving side to side. Naruto even had little fox like fangs that made him look more like a fox than ever. Hinata smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"What a sexy little bunny you are" Naruto whispered in her ear as Hinata blushed at the comment they both heard two people walking over to them.

The last time Naruto and Hinata saw each other was two weeks ago since Naruto had to go off on a mission. Naruto held Hinata in his arms while looking down at her. Naruto was about to give Hinata a kiss when they heard someone clear their throats. When they both looked up they saw Ten-Ten and Neji standing not that far away from them. Hinata tilted her head to the side when she saw what they were wearing. Neji was dressed up as Tarzan while Ten-Ten was Jane, Neji than rolled his eyes before taking Ten-Ten by the hand and walking out the front door.

"Well…That was strange…" Naruto paused "well then we should get going too" Naruto said as he pulled Hinata out the door.

When they got to the party there was loud music playing from inside the house and people were outside and inside. Naruto and Hinata walked into the house that was Halloweenized by Ino and her family. Hinata almost screamed when she saw Kiba sneak up on Ino from behind. Kiba was dressed up as a werewolf and he sure did look like one while Ino was dressed up as Tinker bell. Naruto smirked and chuckled when he saw Hinata jump a little. He then put his arms around her waist and said

"Don't worry I'll protect you from the big bad wolf" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Hinata blushed as she looked up at Naruto who was smiling down at her his famous fox grin. Hinata giggled as she turned around so she was facing him. She than looked up into his ocean blue eyes and was about to kiss him until they heard a very bored and tired voice yell

"Oi, Naruto over here"

Naruto let go of Hinata wad walked over to the laziest Ninja in the village who was dressed up as deer. Hinata blinked before turning around to see Sakura walking over to Naruto. Hinata let out a sigh as she walked over to where Naruto was. When she got there she saw Sakura sitting in between Shikamaru and Naruto. Naruto looked up at Hinata and patted his lap like saying "Come sit on me lap". Hinata blushed as she walked over and sat down on Naruto's lap. Naruto then put his hands around Hinata and started to rock side to side with the music that was playing.

A few hours had passed since the party had started and Hinata was getting tired, but what woke her up but scared at her the same time was when Rock-Lee ran by all of them butt naked and a very pissed of Neji running after him telling him to put his cloths back on. Hinata had jumped into Naruto's arms while they were dancing when everything happened. Naruto just laughed before holding her closer to him, Naruto than walked over to where the others were. When they got there Hinata saw what everyone was wearing.

Ino-Fairy

Kiba-werewolf

Shikamaru- deer

Ten-ten- Jane

Temari- A fire witch

Garra- a bear

Choji- himself

Akumaru-Wolf

Sakura-Devil

Hinata smiled as she held onto Naruto's hands and looked up at him. Than out of nowhere a waiter came over with drinks. Everyone took one and looked at the drink.

"Is it water or Sake" Ino asked as she sat down on Shikamrau's lap.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before he took a gulp of it down. He then got an idea as he looked at everyone. It sure was Saki but no one needed to know right he wanted to get back at Ino for making him wear a deer outfit.

"Nope, its water" He lied as he watched Ino drink it all he chuckled to himself. Sake was a really strong drink and could get anyone drunk if it was their first time drinking it and it was Ino's first time and everyone's too but his.

As everyone took a drink of the drink's drinking all of it at once they all smiled. Hinata drank hers and as she did she felt like she was flying. Dose water do that to you she thought to herself but didn't mind it. When she looked around at everyone they were all acting different. Ino was holding onto Shikamaru for dear life while growling at Temari every time she would try and talk to Shikamaru. Hinata giggled when she felt something on her neck. When she looked up she blinked to see Naruto was the one who's lips were on her neck. That's when everything went blank to her.


	7. After Halloween night

Authers note: **(YOU BETTER READ THIS!!!)**Hey everyone sorry I havent updated in a while I am going throught High school in my jr year so its going to be a while for all the chapters to come out.

So yea this ch. is short but its because I have alot going on in my life right now.... I am getting ready for going into my last year of high school next year and I have a lot of home work. Please dont write me saying write longer chapters.... because I will just tell you that right now I am having a hard time in my life since I am almost out of high school and almost going to collage and looking at them

Thank you for reading this

love- Momo-chan

I do not own any of the characters from Naruto if I did hinata and Naruto would be togeather lol and Sasuke would not be such a dick lol

* * *

Hinata woke up the next morning to the sound of birds singing. She sat up in bed and looked around at where she was. She blinked a little when she saw she wasn't in her room.

'Where am I….' she thought to herself as she let out a grown.

Her head was hurting like there was no tomorrow but she didn't even know why it hurt so bad, she tried to remember what happened the night before. All she remembered was going to the party at Ino's house for Halloween with Naruto and all their friends, she remembered having a great time until she drank what looked to be like water that was given to her and everyone at the party, that's all she remembered and nothing else. She didn't even remember how she got to this room, but then it hit her. She must still be at Ino's house in one of the guest rooms.

A soft snore broke Hinata away from her thoughts, she slowly turned her head to the side to see who was next to her, but all she saw was some blond spiky hair poking out from under the blankets. She felt a shiver come over her body as she looked down she saw she was…. She wasn't wearing anything… she only had a blanket over her body. She brought the blanket up and over her more as she blushed from embarrassment.

"Oh…Kami…." Hinata said to herself before she felt her face become hotter and then everything went black as she fainted from embarrassment.

A few Minutes Later –

Hinata sat up straight when she heard someone fall off of something. She pulled the blanket over her body as she looked to her right to see Naruto on the ground with his legs twitching. A small giggle came out of her mouth not knowing he sat up and was looking right at her. When she stopped giggling she blinked a little as she saw Naruto's deep blue eyes looking right at her, she could feel her face heat up from embarrassment and from just seeing him.

"Ummm…." Naruto paused as he looked around while pulling his boxers and pants back on.

"Do you remember anything" he asked

Hinata saw a faint blush on his cheeks as he looked at her. Hinata than remembered she wasn't wearing anything and pulled the blanket over her more as she shook her head no.

"I…I…I don't remember anything…." She said softly as she looked down not wanting him to see her blushing face.

She could hear some movement and then felt someone sitting next to her. She looked over to her right to see Naruto looking at his hands while sitting next to her.

"Ummm…" he paused "I think we should just…." He paused again not really knowing if he should say the next thing that came to his mind.

Something in Hinata's mind was telling her he was about to say something that would brake her heard. Oh and boy was she right….

"I think we should forget about this…." He paused as he looked over to her.

"I mean, just for now, just until we know what really happened" he paused again as he looked right at her this time

"We shouldn't tell anyone about this….." He said before he let out a sigh.

Hinata just nodded, he was right, she should forget but she knew she couldn't………


	8. I'm What!

Two months later-

One month, One month since Hinata last talked to anyone. Her long blackish purple hair blew in the light wind as she sat in front of her bedroom window. She smiled to herself as she lessoned to the birds sing songs as they flew by her window. A small giggle was heard as she saw a small fox playing with a butterfly. Her smile than faded when she started to remember what happened a month ago after Naruto left for a mission for two months after he told her that they most likely wouldn't see each other for a while she then felt like Naruto was just saying that just so he wouldn't see her cry for braking up with her.

Flash Back-

It was a normal day in the Hyuga manor. Neji was trying to get Hinata to come out of her bed room but she wouldn't. She didn't want to face anyone right now, but she opened the door and ran for the bath room. When she got to the bathroom she threw up. A few tears ran down her face as she threw up again, she heard someone at the bathroom door but she didn't turn to see who it was. The person walked over and pulled Hinata's hair up into a ponytail as Hinata threw up again.

"Hinata-sama" the voice paused "You've been throwing up for more than two weeks now…. Don't you think we should tell your father and get him to get a doctor…"

Hinata was about to say something but she ended up throwing up again. She didn't like being sick, she didn't even know why or how she got sick. Hinata didn't like the fact that Neji saw her like this and was the only one besides Hinabi who knew about her being sick. Hinata stood up and flushed the toilet before walking over to the sink to brush her teeth. Neji watched her every move while trying to think of why Hinata was so sick all of a sudden. He then watched her run to her rom.

When Hinata got to her room she closed her door and walked over to her bed that was right by the window. She then fell on to her bed holding her stomach as she felt more pain. She was about to fall asleep when she heard someone nock on her door. As she was about to get up out of bed to open the door, she just lays back down not really wanting to get up or to do anything for that matter.

"Hinata-nee-chan... I'm coming in" she heard a small quite voice say as Hanabi walked into the room.

Hanabi walked over to her sister and put down at bowl of soup and cup of water next to her bed on her bed side table. She then looked at Hinata with a small smile before she walked back to the door. When Hanabi got to the door she opened it and before she left she said;

"Nee-chan make sure you eat that and get some sleep father will be up soon…." She said softly before she closed the door.

Hinata only nodded a little before she sat up.

'Wait….. father knows I'm sick' she thought to herself before she fell back on to her bed while pulling her pillow up to her face so she was covering her face up with her pillow.

A couple minute later-

"Hinata…I'm coming in" Said a deep voice as her father opened the door.

Hinata didn't say anything as she heard the door open and close behind whoever it was at the door. When she turned over onto her side, the pillow fell from her face and she saw her father looking right at her from the door way before he walked over to her a little.

"Hinata, I heard that you aren't feeling good?, Should I send for Saku…." But before he could finish Hinata sat up and looked over at him.

"Anyone but her!!!" Hinata almost yelled but she then laid back down while feeling her stomach hurt. She felt like she was about to throw up again.

Her father Hiashi looked at his daughter. Never had he seen Hinata act this was, he let out a sort sigh. Hiashi knew Hinata wasn't feeling good and he didn't want to make her feel worse so he just nodded before turning and walking toward her door and out of it. As he left he closed the door behind him.

Hiashi knew he had to see if he could get Tsunade to come look at Hinata to see what was wrong. As he was walking to see the Hokage, Hinata was in her room, she couldn't take the pain in her stomach anymore. For some reason her stomach felt really hot like something was boiling in side of her even thou she hadn't eaten anything.

End Of Flashback!

Hinata let out a sigh as she looked at the window to see some birds fly by. She was so board, her father told her she had to stay inside tell he could get Tsunade to come. Ten-Ten and Neji came by before they had to go train; Ten-Ten had brought her chicken noodle soup for Hinata to eat. Ten-Ten made the best soup ever, but then again Hinata had said that about every soup she had to eat that day. Hinata blinked when she heard some yelling and crashes coming from down stairs. The next thing she saw was Naruto trying to close her door. Hinata's smile grew when she saw Naruto walk over to her.

"Hinata I heard from Neji…." Naruto said as he sat down on the end of her bed right next to her.

"Na…Naruto-kun… I… I'm ok… I just have a stomach ace…" Hinata stuttered as she looked down at her hands that were resting on her lap.

Naruto looked over at her. He then put his arms around her. He blinked when he felt her lay her head against his chest. A smile then appeared on his face as he kissed the hop of her head, he felt like he had to protect her from everything.

'Oi, kit! Haven't you noticed anything different about your mate!?!' yelled the Kyuubi inside Naruto's head.

'Shut-up! And… no I haven't…why?" Naruto asked as he held Hinata closer to himself.

The Kyuubi let out a sigh before saying 'Can't you feel something off…?'

'

No…wait… maybe…but..well…yea I feel like I have to be by her side to protect her' Naruto thought as he looked down at Hinata who know had her eyes closed and was smiling a little.

The Kyuubi let out a laugh before saying;

'I'll let you figure this out on your own kit….' And with that said the fox vanished.

"Naruto-kun… are you alright" Hinata asked as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"oh…ummm yea I'm fine…" he said softly with one of his big fox like grins.

Naruto then let go of Hinata when her bedroom door opened. Hiashi and Tsunade walked into the room, Hinata nodded to her father before looking back up at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun….can you… can you wait out side with… with my father??" she asked

Naruto tilted his head to the side before getting up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room with Hiashi. They then walked down to the living room. When they got there Naruto saw Neji trying to tell Hanabi something about the 9 nin-jutsu.

Back with Hinata-

Tsunade let out a sigh before walking over to the girl. She then sat down in the arm chair that was by Hinata's bed, and then she took out a note pad and pen and then looked at Hinata. Hinata told her how she felt and Tsunade would nod now and then. She then got up from the chair and told Hinata to lie down. Hinata did as she was told. Tsunade then pulled Hinata's shirt up a little so that her belly was showing. Her hands then turned a green color as she put her hands over Hinata's belly to see what was up.

Tsunade eyes widened as she took her hands away from Hinata's belly and the green color was gone.

"Hinata, what I'm about to tell you might change your life…." Tsunade paused as she looked over at Hinata who nodded her head.

"You're Pregnant."

Hinata couldn't believe what she had just been told, but then it all made since, she looked at Tsunade and said;

"Don't tell anyone not even my father or Naruto…"

Tsunade just nodded but let out a long sigh

"Hinata when did you do it…" she asked.

"On…On hall…Halloween…" Hinata stuttered out as she looked down at her hands,

'But…me…me… and… and Naruto….were drunk…."

Tsunade let out another sigh as she helped Hinata sit up

"You say you conceived last month but… the baby is already almost in his second or third month…" When she said that she heard Hinata gasp a little.

"But Hinata…the boy might carry some of the Kyuubi's chakra and that may be why…" She paused "You might want to get out of Town for a while….. I'll see what I can do…" Tsunade said softly.


	9. Leaving

Authers note- Hey guys since I only have two more days of school left I will be able to get more stories up ^_^

This is the last ch. for this story but don't worry I have another story that will be the next one to this one ^_^ So dont worry too much also I will be updating InoShika and I will be making a new fanfic for a movie I just saw two days ago called GeGeGeGe No Kitaro ^_^ So look forword to that

Oh and I do not own any of the characters of Naruto If I did I would make sure Naruto and Hinata got togeather and that Sasuke dies XD

* * *

It had been the longest three days of Hinata's life. Ever since Tsunade told her father about what she needed and the fact that she was going to travel with Tsunade for a few years, he wouldn't let her leave the house and he wouldn't let her do anything. . Narrator would come by everyday and wouldn't leave her side not even when her father yelled at him to get lost late at night. Hinata knew why Naruto was doing this, "He didn't want her to leave him for so long but he knew Hinata wanted to become a medic nin to help others out.

It was new the fourth day when Hinata was going to leave, but before they could leave her father randomly was throwing a party just for Hinata. No one knew why, he was but no one complained. As everyone was leaving around 10:00 pm knowing that Tsunade, Shizune, and Hinata had to be leaving soon, a pink hair ninja was still sitting down on the sofa by the door in the living room. When everyone but Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade and Hinata's family were left.

Sakura finally stood up when Hinata was trying to go up to her room with Naruto following her like a lost puppy. She followed them up the stairs, she could feel someone looking at her well more like glaring at her. When she turned around she saw Neji glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. When Sakura got to Hinata's door she heard some talking then yelling then a sigh and more talking. She blinked but then smirked.

Meanwhile in Hinata's room—

"Why didn't you tell me!" Naruto almost yelled, but stopped when he heard someone at the door "Why, didn't you tell me, I could have done something to help you..." He whispered as he looked over at Hinata who was sitting on her bed in fetal position trying not to cry.

Hinata didn't know what to say or do she just told Naruto about what Tsunade told her. She didn't want to leave while telling a lie to the one she loved. She didn't want to leave at all but she knew she had to leave because of her clan and of a person that might want to hurt her if that person found out but she couldn't tell Naruto about that person. Hinata then looked up from her feet and over at Naruto.

"Naruto-Kun…I…I just…. If my clan found out…I will be put under the … seal…." She paused as she saw Naruto shift his weight a little. "Naruto –Kun…. just …. Just promise me….that while I'm gone you'll….you'll still find happiness. I…I know that you might find someone besides me to be… to be happy with…." Hinata said with a shaky voice. She was about to cry but she didn't want to and was trying not to cry.

Naruto was trying not to cry too. He walked over to the side of her bed and pulled her into a hug. He started to rub her back a little while rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Shhh…it's going to be OK, Hina-Chan…" He whispered to her softly. "I'll be waiting for you….. Even if I'm with someone when you come back …. I'll still be only yours… The child proves it…" He whispered while he felt her hold on to him more.

Hinata was holding on to Naruto, she could feel the hot wet tears falling from her eyes. As she felt him loosen his hold on her she looked up and saw Sakura standing there with a smirk on her face.

May I talk to Hinata alone Naruto" Sakura asked as she walked over to them.

Naruto was going to leave but he felt Hinata tighten her grip on his shirt. He looked down at her and he sighed but she then let go and he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Hinata looked at Sakura before saying "What do you want? I'm not in the mood right now"

Sakura smiled down at Hinata white saying "So I hear you are leaving at midnight Hinata-0chan" she paused "Thanks for leaving I'll make sure Naruto-Kun is taken care of" Sakura said while she was walking away to the door.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She ran up behind Sakura and hit her chakra points making her fall to the ground.

"That's for making a fool out of me bitch!" Hinata yelled.

She then stepped over Sakura's body and smiled as she walked out of her room and down the stairs.

When she got downstairs she saw Neji run up the stairs in a blink of an eye. Hinata blinked when she saw her father looking right at her. She looked around to see that Naruto wasn't there. Heashi saw his daughter looking around and knew who she was looking for. He let out a long sigh before pointing to the back door.

Hinata smiled as she thanked her father. She then ran out of the house into the back yard. When she got there she looked off in the distant. Naruto and Tsunade were talking to each other. She heard Naruto yell something but didn't catch what he said. The next thing she knew was that Naruto was walking back to the house his hands were bowled up in the fists at his sides as he walked. He didn't even see Hinata as he walked back into the house. Hinata heard a sign come from behind her and she jumped but when she turned around to see Tsunade, she smiled a little.

Let's get your stuff together" Tsunade said softly while walking back into the house with Hinata.

When they got inside they both saw Sakura knocked out on one of the sofas. Naruto was sitting next to her holding her hand. Hinata's smiled faded as she walked past them plus her father and her cousin and walked up the stairs to her room. When she got to her room she let a few tears fall. She knew that when she would come back Naruto would most likely be dating the person that she hated most. Hinata wiped her tears away and grabbed her backpack that had her stuff in it. As Hinata was about to leave her room she saw a photo of her and Naruto holding each other in their arms. She walked over to the picture from and dated it so it is now facing down on the table.

Hinata then smiled a little as she left her room closing the door behind her. When she got downstairs she saw Naruto still by Sakura's side but saw that Neji was glaring at them. Hinata saw Tsunade and her father at the door talking. She walked up to them and her father looked at her. Hinata hugged her father not wanting to cry. She than let go of him and smiled before walking out the door with Tsunade.

"You're not going to say goodbye to Naruto?" Tsunade asked as she looked over at Hinata. Hinata shock her head while looking at the ground. If she said good bye to him she knew she wouldn't want to leave…

The end


End file.
